The present invention relates to fasteners, and in particular to a blind rivet element with a setting head and a shank. The shank has an internal thread or a receptacle for a threaded bolt at its distal end, and a deformation area between the internal thread or the bolt receptacle. The setting head has a larger outside diameter than the shank. The invention relates, furthermore, to a novel use of a blind rivet element.
Blind rivet elements of this type are designed, for example, as a blind rivet nut or a blind rivet threaded bolt.
Blind rivet elements have proven appropriate for fastening tasks, in which a screw connection is required in the region of thin-walled materials, for example metal sheets, into which a thread cannot normally be tapped or cut.
Blind rivet elements form a mating retainer flange by closing or upsetting the head. That is to say, they form a material fold or bead in the fastener. The smaller the material thickness for a thin-walled article, such as a metal sheet to which the blind rivet element is to be connected, the outside diameter of the bead is typically larger.
If the blind rivet element is designed, for example, as a blind rivet nut, it is fastened in the metal sheet and, after being fastened, makes a thread available for a screw connection. A blind rivet nut is normally set such that the blind rivet nut is first placed into a prefabricated hole in the metal sheet and is then riveted by means of a suitable tool of the type having a rotatable and axially displaceable threaded mandrel. For this purpose, the threaded mandrel is screwed from the setting head side into the internal thread of the blind rivet nut and is then displaced axially, such that a clinching of the deformation portion occurs and therefore forms a mating flange. In other words, a closing head is formed between the thread start and the underside of the metal sheet. The closing head, together with the setting head, anchor the blind rivet nut in the metal sheet. The threaded mandrel portion of the tool is subsequently unscrewed from the fastener. The blind rivet nut is then available as a receptacle for a fastening screw. If the blind rivet element is designed, for example, as a blind rivet threaded bolt, the shank has at its distal end a receptacle for a threaded bolt which, as a rule, is welded to the receptacle. The blind rivet threaded bolt is set correspondingly to the setting of the blind rivet nut, the difference being that a pull is exerted directly on the threaded bolt.
Conventional blind rivet nuts of the simplest type of construction, such as are described, for example, in DE 198 08 685 A1, which constitute blind rivet elements of the type mentioned in the introduction herein, have a region in the deformation portion where the closing head starts to be formed that is not well defined or set, but, instead, is dependent on the mounting arrangement which additionally also requires specific preconditions. Conventional blind rivet nuts can, for example, be riveted only in material of relatively high strength, preferably metals.
In these blind rivet nuts, the closing head is formed at half the distance between that region of the deformation portion where the latter emerges from the drill hole on the side facing away from the setting head and the start of the substantially thicker-walled threaded portion, corresponding to the lower resistance of the fastener. If the material does not have sufficient strength, such as, for example, plastic or what is known as the sandwich type of construction or the like, the formation of the closing head becomes undefinable or incomplete, with the result being that the blind rivet nut is not seated firmly, and may possibly bend sideways, or even the bead may be formed in outward folds and obstruct the unscrewing of the threaded mandrel or damage the latter. The result of the undefined or incomplete formation of the closing head is that conventional blind rivet nuts have only a highly limited clamping range, that is to say the range of different material thicknesses within which a blind rivet nut can be used, with the length of the deformation portion being the same, along with all the disadvantages attendant with this. Thus, for example, blind rivet nuts serving for receiving a screw of size M8 have a clamping range of only 2.5 mm and have to be produced in various range sizes, 0.5 to 3.0 mm, 3.0 to 5.5 mm, etc.
A blind rivet nut element of the type mentioned in the introduction herein is known, furthermore, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,728.
In this arrangement, the shank has, in the region of its deformation portion, a stepped inside diameter, while having a constant outside diameter. That region of the deformation portion which faces the setting head has a smaller wall thickness than that region of the shank which faces the internal thread. In this blind rivet nut, four slots extending parallel to the longitudinal axis of the shank are additionally provided, which pass through the shank and extend in one direction as far as the internal thread and in the opposite direction up to a distance from the setting head which corresponds approximately to the wall thickness of the thinnest-walled metal sheet, taking into account the clamping range of this blind rivet nut.
This blind rivet nut has the task of achieving bearing contact on the rear side of the metal sheet, which is as far away as possible from the center of the hole in the metal sheet, in order to avoid a deformation of the latter, in relatively thin and therefore unstable material, which leads or may lead to unbuttoning under load. This results at the same time in a large clamping range which, however, is achieved by virtue of high manufacturing costs, for example three times those of conventional blind rivet nuts. This blind rivet nut is therefore very long and consequently requires more material. This is also reflected in the machine costs. In addition, the introduction or fabrication of the slots is extremely costly, since such blind rivet nuts, as a rule, are produced in a continuous process, with considerable accompanying costs for the press and the press dies for pressing the long blind rivet nut. If this blind rivet nut is not used, as intended, but only to achieve a large clamping range, there is the risk that it is clamped only inadequately in the metal sheet on account of the slots and the rose consequently formed during riveting. Thus, when the blind rivet nut is being set, the webs located between the four slots are deformed radially outwardly in their free regions, hence where no metal sheet is located, until the legs of these regions of the webs lie on one another. The radial extent of the deformed portions of the blind rivet nut is consequently very great, with the result that its radially outer bearing contact on the metal sheet is very far away from the longitudinal axis of the shank.
On account of the long bending length of the respective web and because of the slots, there is no clearly defined region of the shank in which the deformation of the webs start, in relation to an identical thickness dimension of the metal sheet. In this type of blind rivet nut, it is a particularly serious disadvantage that, because of its length, it requires a deep construction space behind the metal sheet which is often not available. In such instances, therefore, such a blind rivet nut cannot be used. Even if further weakening of the shank wall was carried out in the region of the slots, (i.e., approximately at half the length of the respective slot, and, consequently, it were possible to bring about a directed deformation of the shank), such a blind rivet nut would, as before, have the disadvantage of the long length and therefore the restricted range of use, quite apart from the even higher manufacturing costs.
A further blind rivet nut is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,714. In this design, four slots are arranged parallel to the longitudinal axis of the shank and extend over the entire length of the deformation portion. A stepped diameter in the region of the deformation portion is not provided in this blind rivet nut. This design has the same high manufacturing costs as the blind rivet nut according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,728. It, admittedly, makes it possible to have a widened clamping range, but it otherwise has the same problems as conventional blind rivet nuts. In this blind rivet nut, a deformation of the webs located between the four slots does not take place at a defined location of the deformation portion because of the long bending length of the webs. In the event of random deformation, there is the risk of insufficient fastening of the blind rivet nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,048 discloses a blind rivet nut which has a setting head and a shank, wherein the shank possesses a constant outside diameter, an internal thread at its distal end, and a deformation portion between the internal thread and the setting head. The shank possesses two shank portions between the internal thread of the shank and the setting head, with one shank portion facing the setting head, having a constant inside diameter, and being of relatively thin-walled design, while the other shank portion adjoining the first shank portion possesses an inside diameter tapering conically in the direction of the internal thread. The result is that the wall thickness of this shank portion increases toward the internal thread. The shank does not tend to be deformed in the transitional region of the two shank portions; the deformation is dependent on the thickness of the material into which this blind rivet nut is riveted. This design achieves a slight widening of the clamping range, and a defined or complete formation of the closing head is not obtained. All the same problems as in conventional blind rivet nuts therefore remain.
DE 699 17 827 T2 describes blind rivet elements which are designed as a blind rivet nut or blind rivet threaded bolt. The blind rivet nut, in its deformation portion, has four slots running parallel to the longitudinal axis of the blind rivet nut and therefore has those disadvantages described above. The blind rivet threaded bolt is not provided with slots in the deformation region, but, instead, with outer knurled grooves. This ensures that, during the setting of the blind rivet threaded bolt and, consequently, the clenching deformation of the deformation portion, the knurled grooves hook into the metal sheet in the region of its hole for receiving the blind rivet threaded bolt and in the marginal regions of the metal sheet which are adjacent to the hole.